This invention relates generally as indicated to a power paint sprayer, particularly of the type including a power handle assembly and a separately detachable pump and container assembly which is adapted to be quickly and easily detached from the power handle assembly to facilitate clean-up after use and reattached for reuse. The power paint sprayer can be used to spray many types of materials including oil enamels, primers, sealers, stains, varnish, latex enamels, latex flat, oil-base paints, and acrylic latex.
It is generally known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,134 to make the pump and container assembly of a power paint sprayer as a separate unit from the power handle assembly so that the pump and container assembly can be removed for ease of cleaning. The power paint sprayer of the present invention is of the same general type but differs in the manner in which the pump and container assembly is constructed and how the pump and container assembly is detachably mounted on the power handle assembly. Also, the power paint sprayer of the present invention includes a novel adjustment mechanism for adjusting the stroke of the pump piston and a novel safety guard for the spray nozzle.